Energies of the Universe
by WorldHopper
Summary: Ever wonder how to all the different powers fit together? So did I. This is my take on, Ki, Reiatsu, Chakra, Mana, Nature Chakra, and The Force.  Not an actual Story. Elements from Naruto, Dragon Ball, Bleach, Star Wars, and other stories. Updated.


This is a base for a story I am working on. If anyone wants to use it contact me.

I own nothing I just connected the ideas.

**Energy of the Universe**

Every organic thing has three types of raw energy physical, spiritual, and mental.

Physical energy is called Chi. Chi is the energy of the body the more stronger the body the more energy it possess. Chi is wild and powerful. Chi is difficult to mold and is normaly used to strengthen physical blows and as blasts or beams. Chi could be compared to a sledge hamer or giant club all it takes to do damage is the strength to get it moving.

Spiritual energy is called Reiatsu. Reiatsu is calm and precise. Reiatsu is gained through training ones spirit. Reiatsu is easily molded in the basic form but is weak if not strengthened and controlled by Kido or other such techniques. Reiatsu could be compared to a sword or dagger, it takes skill and knowledge to use it as a weapon.

Mental energy is usually called Psi Energy or Psychic Energy. Psi is control and knowledge. The two most basic and most common uses of Psi energy are Telekinesis and Telepathy. Telekinesis is the ability to control matter with your mind. Telepathy is the ability to read and influence others minds. Both of these come in varying strengths depending on the users mind. Psi Energy is the most commonly used energy in the universe as it is used for control most people don't even know they are using it. It is what is used to shape and mold all other Energies and Powers. Molding Reiatsu, Chi, Chakra, and taping into the Force.

Chakra is the balanced combination of physical and spiritual energy. The combination is half and half one part Spiritual to one part Physical. It is more powerful than Reiatsu but easier to mold than Chi. Most living beings besides magic users posses Chakra, even most demons posses their own twisted version of Chakra call Yokia. Chakra is used to strengthen the body and senses as well as fuel for Jutsu. There are two types of Jutsu Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Ninjutsu is physical attacks most have an elemental afinity. Genjutsu is a mental attack where the user uses their own chakra to control another beings senses. All Chakra posesses an elemental afinity, based on the being it belongs to. There is two types of Chakra normal Chakra that is made within the users body and Nature Chakra that is harnessed from outside the users body, from nature(duh).

Nature Chakra is harnessed through meditation and focus. Every life sustaining planet possesses its own unique Nature Chakra. To properly use Nature Chakra one must balance it with ones own internal Chakra if the Nature Chakra overpowers the internal Chakra the user will die a very uncumfortable death, on one planet the user is turned into a stone toad. There are as many different forms and uses of Nature Chakra as there are planets.

Mana is used by magic users. Mana is the combination of mental and spiritual energy. The combination for Mana is one part Mental and two part Spiritual. Mana is used in Spells and the Summoning and controlling of Spirits.

Being that have died and Spirits do not truly posses a body so they do not have Chi. All Chi is changed into Reiatsu when a being dies. Reiatsu, Psi Energy, and Mana are the primary energies of the dead and Spirits. Some Force users are able to become a part of the Force when their body fails instead of dieing.

All of the Energy in the Universe is connected by a great network of energy. That few can tap into and some species have actually seperated themselves from the network. The beings that are cut off from the network are immune to many of the force wielders powers such as being sensed in the Force or influenced, this does not mean they don't posses the base energies and they can be sensed or affected by direct use of individual energies, only the network or Force is affected. This network is commonly called the Force. Where as Life energy has an elemental affinity the, Force possesses and emotional affinity. Only two sides of the Force are known the Dark and the Light Sides. The Dark Side is of people who are consumed by their emotions, where as the users of the Light Side do their best to operate without emotion. Jedi are Force users dedicated to the Light Side. Sith are the practitioners of the Dark Side. The trouble with the Force is that these users are usually consumed by the respective emotions. The Jedi aim to remain calm at all times, where as the Sith lose themselves to their anger.

Besides all of the different forms of energy from these energies there are others such as solar nuclear and many others that some being run on (Superman and solar is one example.) but thats for another time.(I'm not gonna bother.)

This has been the explanation of energies of the Universe.

Let me know what you think. If I missed anything let me know.

Sorry its not an actual story but I hope to use it in one eventually,

But any one else can use my ideas just let me know if you want to.


End file.
